power and control
by Muffintine
Summary: [complete] "No need to kill her, love," he says huskily. "Merely indulge yourself." Caroline's pupils dilate. She can hear the girl's heart beat, beat beating. The rhythm is steady. The girl feels no fear. "No," she whispers. "It's wrong. She's a person."


**power and control**  
_oneshot; klaroline_

* * *

The girl cannot be a day older than eighteen. She's a pretty thing, all bouncy red curls and porcelain skin. The freckles that adorn her flesh like a myriad of kisses only serve to add to her innocence. Her deep, cerulean irises are clouded over and a content smile sits on her pretty pink lips. The two bleeding puncture marks decorating her neck are stark in contrast to her pretty white skin. Blood slides down her neck in spades and stains the peach fabric of her sundress.

Caroline inhales sharply. The smell of blood is decadent; shameful. Even from a distance she can tell with overwhelming clarity that she is B positive. Her _favorite_.

Klaus is lounging languidly on the couch, fangs exposed. He looks only mildly sated. "Caroline," he says slowly, rolling her name off his tongue with dark amusement. He leans forward and takes the girl's wrist in his hand. He brings it only a breath away from his lips where he inhales deeply; his veins pulse and he chuckles. "Join me?" He rolls his eyes upward to gaze hotly at Caroline.

The gold of his eyes strikes her right in the pit of her stomach. "I don't drink from humans," she replies weakly, feeling her own need for blood threatening to overtake her. The will crushing need burns through her like acid. She exhales slowly in an attempt to calm herself.

Klaus smiles a slow, knowing smile. "And yet you still drink human blood. This is no different." He trails his way up the girl's arm, moving at a grueling pace. He rises slowly from the couch and only stops when he is standing behind the girl, head posed to resume drinking from the open wounds on her neck. "It's just fresher," he says throatily before he plunges his fangs into her neck without warning.

Caroline gulps.

The noise Klaus makes as he drinks from the girl is downright sinful. Caroline's lips part as a jolt of heat travels straight to her neither region. Her chest tightens and her breath quickens. Had she a heartbeat, it would have been beating wildly. Klaus breaks away gently, blood staining his face. He looks the picturesque monster.

He takes a step away, grasping the girl's hand in his. "Come along, dear," he says as he leads her over to where Caroline stands across the way. He drops the girl's hand immediately and moves to circle Caroline, sauntering around her with an impish smirk.

"No need to kill her, love," he says huskily. "Merely indulge yourself."

Caroline's pupils dilate. She can hear the girl's heart beat, beat _beating_. The rhythm is steady. The girl feels no fear. "No," she whispers. "It's wrong. She's a _person_."

He considers this. "I shall make it easier for you then," he says menacingly. "Feed from her and she lives. Refuse and I'll _snap_ her neck." Klaus catches her eye then and his gaze deepens; he's daring her to disobey him.

A sick feeling settles in her stomach. She fears the man before her; his threats are not empty ones. And so, with a trembling hand, she reaches forward, grasping the girl's wrist in her hand as she brings it tentatively to her lips. The girl's wrist is thump, thump, _thumping_ as her blood rushes forth. The temptation is too great. Caroline shudders as her fangs stretch and grow to sharp points. She hovers just above the girl's skin where she hesitates.

Klaus body is pressed close to hers, his breath hot on her ear. "Go on," he urges raucously.

Her teeth sink into the flesh with ferocity. The taste is tangy and sweet; the consistency thick. She drinks it all up gluttonously. Klaus moves from Caroline's rear and makes his way to stand behind the other girl once more. He sinks his fangs back into the girl's waiting neck. Caroline looks up and meets his gaze. His eyes are golden and half-lidded in muted pleasure. She can feel the soft pull in the blood of his feeding; it arouses her. She pulls away from the girl's wrist reluctantly, eyes still on Klaus. He, too, pulls back.

All she sees are his lips, smeared in blood; they beckon her.

In the next moment her lips meet his, crashing together in mutual need. The girl is discarded and forgotten as their lips move in tandem. The sweet taste of blood mingles between their lips. Klaus begins to suck gently on Caroline's lower lip as he slowly backs her into the couch. Her knees collide harshly and they buckle. Both break away as she falls backwards onto the couch. Her breath is ragged as she stares up at Klaus.

His grin is downright roguish.

Klaus leans down, sliding his hands up underneath her shirt, rolling it up and over her head, exposing her black laced bra. "Mm," he growls lowly, trailing soft butterfly kisses up her abdomen, stopping only at the gap between her perfectly rounded breasts. His hands move to ghost up her side and slip behind her back, where his fingers skillfully unclasp her bra. He discards it to the floor as he goes in for another sweltering kiss.

Caroline bites his bottom lip, drawing blood. "Your shirt also," she demands, blue eyes clouded with lust

He chuckles. "Not until I have you out of your _knickers_," he replies, voice raspy with need. Klaus brings her lips back to his, smearing his blood against her lips. The taste is different; thicker, spicy and _delightful_. Caroline leans upward, sinking her fingers into his hair, trying in vain to pull him closer as she sucks tentatively on his lower lip, enjoying the texture of his blood. He groans into her mouth, his breath hot as it mixes with hers. He moves to wrap one hand around her back and allows his free hand to trail to her pants. He unbuttons them torturously slow.

"Off," she breathes as she fists her hands in his shirt. "_Seriously_."

"Patience, love," he whispers before violently ripping her pants from her body. She jolts with a surprised mewl. "You're still in your knickers, after all." He smirks down at her, enjoying the view of her perky exposed breasts.

Klaus shuffles down her body, taking the hem of her black laced panties into his mouth by his teeth. He pulls them down and off with ease. Caroline lays there in her naked glory, a grumpy pout in place. "You're no fun," she complains.

He smirks. "Shall I undress for you?" he asks, accent thick as he grabs the edge of his shirt.

Caroline flashes forward with inhuman speed, sinks her fingers into the tender fabric of his shirt and rips it from his body. "It's only fair," she growls huskily as she discards the ruined shirt. "You destroyed my favorite pants, after all."

Klaus falls back on top of her, laughing. The soft press of her breasts against his bare chest causes blood to pool in his nether region. He exhales hotly. Caroline cups his face in her hands. She brings his eyes to meet hers.

It strikes him that she looks beautiful in this moment; with her tousled hair, parted lips and eyes clouded with want.

"I need you," she breathes, arching her hips up into his. He hardens against her, a low growl sounding deep within his throat.

"As you wish," he answers, his lips a breath away from hers.

Caroline unfastens his belt and unzips his pants quickly, freeing his eager member. She takes a moment to caress the tip, teasing as she pumps playfully. Klaus' body shudders underneath her ministrations. He recovers quickly, grabbing her hands and forcing them up above her head. "No," he growls. "_Let me_."

His hand travels to her entrance where he slides in two, then three digits, stretching her amply. She is exceedingly moist and her whole body shudders, begging for him.

"Quit, ah," Caroline begins with a rasp, "being an, ah, _tease_."

Klaus withdraws his fingers and instantly replaces them with his thick throbbing member. Caroline gives a cry of surprise as he enters her roughly. He goes in for bruising kiss as he pumps in, out, in, out. The thrusts are even and impeccably timed.

"Oh, _god_," Caroline whimpers, the pleasure overtaking her completely.

Klaus smirks into her lips. "You feel _divine_," he groans in return.

Caroline wraps her legs around him, her head going dizzy with pleasure. All she can feel is him inside of her, moving, _pleasuring_ her.

It feels as if hours have passed when she finally comes with a shout; he follows soon after.


End file.
